Terms of the Contract
Terms of the Contract (契約条件, Keiyaku Jōken) is the second episode of the Future Diary anime. Summary The episode starts with Yuno texting Yukiteru for the 40th time, to which Yuki wonders how she even got his cell phone number. At school, Yuki wants to talk to Yuno about what had happened the day before, but Yuno says she has to go to gym first and will make time for him later. Then, Ninth, Minene Uryuu, comes into the classroom and asks Yuki about the whereabouts of Takao Hiyama, the third diary user. Yuki responds to this shocked and rapidly grabs his diary to check his changed future, confirming Minene's suspicion about Yuki being "First". Meanwhile, Yuno, who was changing in the girl's changing room for gym, saw her Yukiteru diary change its future to which she reacts by sprinting towards Yuki and Minene. She arrives right in time and tries to hit Minene with a fire extinguisher, however, Minene evades her attack and escapes by jumping through the window. Minene then reveals she has planted bombs and claymores all over the school and takes everyone hostage. Detonating bombs everywhere in the building in an attempt to kill Yuki, she ravages the school, making Yuno the last option for Yuki to survive. They are constantly on the run evading the bombs with the help of Yuki's random diary, but then Yuki is caught partly in one blast. He discovers his diary is only about the events around him not involving himself, to which he gets depressed, however, Yuno reveals her Yukiteru diary's ability to predict all that involves Yuki and says he will survive because their diaries together form an invincible duo. Yuno then suggests finding their teachers and classmates because she thought they would help them, however, it is then revealed that Minene secretly asked Yuki's classmates to bring Yuki to her in exchange for their own freedom. Yuki, who thought they would be his friends, feels betrayed and scared when he is brought before Minene. Minene then has his diary placed in the middle of a minefield between her and Yuki with a bomb next to it. Yuno then realizes all the students are Yuki's enemies because friends would not try to kill him, she goes rampage and runs through the school towards Minene activating all the motion-sensor bombs to detonate and massacre the students. Then Kurusu Keigo, the fourth diary owner, makes his move as he shoots Minene's hair to get her attention and reveals to Yuki his case diary. Minene then demands that Fourth kills Yuki and then himself or else she would detonate all the remaining bombs, Fourth aims at Yuki's head apologizing that the circumstances have changed now. Yuno suddenly jumps through a window and attacks Ninth to which Fourth reacts and says to Yuki he should run and get his diary back. Yuno directs him through the minefield while Fourth is shooting Minene to prevent her form detonating mines manually. Unfortunately, Yuno is being disabled to use her diary by Ninth and Fourth ran out of bullets, Minene at the point of detonating then gets hit by school books and other school equipment such as pencils and fiddle cases thrown by all the remaining students. After she detonated her last mine too late, Yuki grabs his dart and tries to pierce and thereby destroying her diary, Minene reacting fast saves her diary but gets her left eye pierced. Fourth, stating that Minene has lost, is surprised when Minene reveals her diary's name and ability; the escape diary. She then activates a smokescreen hidden under her dress and escapes on a motorbike. In the end, Fourth, Second and First team up to eliminate the other diary users and, as Fourth calls it, stop this stupid game. Muru Muru's section Muru Muru, floating on the water with a rubber band, explains that in these sections there will be given information about the other characters that were not given in the normal show as well as stories about the other characters other than Yukiteru. She gives a short explanation how Fourth and Ninth met; they were both after Third. However, when Yukiteru defeated Third they both moved their attention to him. Muru Muru then falls off a waterfall saying 'until the next episode.' Image Gallery Mirai Nikki - 02 - Large 19.jpg Mirai Nikki - 02 - Large 23.jpg Mirai Nikki - 02 - Large 31.jpg Mirai Nikki - 02 - Large 33.jpg Category:Episodes